phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Meap
|image= HQMeap.jpg |caption= Seeing Meap crash landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard |season= 2 |production=207 |broadcast=59 |story=Jon Colton Barry David Shane |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Robert F. Hughes |us=June 19, 2009 |international= |xd=April 18, 2009 |arc="Meapless in Seattle" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc (Toys "R" Us exclusive)'' |adapt=''The Chronicles of Meap'' | iTunes= }} An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. The boys repair his ship as he runs off after Candace. When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella set off searching for Meap, they are captured by his nemesis, Mitch, and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz attempts to find a long-lost companion of his. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are playing a custom-modified game of baseball when they inadvertently shoot down a spaceship which subsequently crash-lands into their backyard. They find a small extraterrestrial life form named Meap at its controls. Meap shows them a picture of an alien and Phineas believes it is Meap's father. While they are busy trying to repair the ship, Candace encounters Meap. Believing him to be a bango-ru doll "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, she sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Bango-Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Meap emits a rainbow beam from his mouth that fries the ugly doll. Isabella is jealous when Phineas keeps going on about how cute Meap is, never saying if she is cute or not. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole apartment is covered in carpeting. He activates a button that causes a claw to rub Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony and painted a face on it. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome (referring to another backstory). Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since balloons are attracted to static electricity. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects the space craft near Earth. He flies down to Earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, during which he pays a visit to the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar to grab a milkshake. At the convention, Meap wanders off and sees a big figure that looks like the alien in the photo (from the back at least). It is actually a security guard of some sort who is very angry at Candace for leaving her 'doll' on the floor. Meap blasts him with his mouth beam, which destroys his costume, leaving him bald and in his underwear. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch says that he will lock Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up too. Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace attaches the remotely operated baseballs to her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap takes the other passageway. Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock costume to generate static electricity and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-State Area, in the hopes of re-gaining Balloony. The static electricity and the balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Agent P stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Agent P enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground, just as Doofenshmirtz is about to call Agent P his friend. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them with the remote-controlled baseballs and they disintegrate. She then asks where Meap is and Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella tells Phineas that she might be the one causing the cute interference on the cute tracker and he replies it can't be her because he calibrated the cute tracker to her cuteness level. He then demonstrates what happens when he sets it back to normal, and the cute tracker breaks. Mitch then sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and Ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a surprisingly deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes which Candace thinks is a monster and Meap introduces her as his mother in law... which (to him) makes Candace's description right as he, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''My Ride From Outer Space'' *''Bango-Ru'' End Credits z48P3jJ8hYU .]] Mitch: Hahahahaha! Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meapless in Seattle. (In Memoriam of Don LaFontaine 08/26/40 - 09/01/08 One Man, In a land, In a time, In a world... All his own) Narrator: In a world. There, I said it, happy? Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap. He turns domestic just as Meap turns towards him. They have a "conversation". Perry puts back on his fedora when Meap leaves the screen. His entrance is unknown. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil is Carpeted! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace said "Meap" in "The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Backyard Aquarium" which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", even though they do not live on Earth. *In this episode, it is specified that Phineas may actually be playing dumb with Isabella. *This is the second time the boys make something not "street legal', the first time being the chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall right after he shows Perry his invention (quote: Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, annnnd scene, goes to next scene). *This is the first episode that Phineas has not said "Oh, there you are, Perry". *The music that plays while Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace explore Mitch's ship sounds very similar to Mambo No. 5. a song written by Dámaso Pérez Prado in 1949 and performed by Lou Bega in 1999. Given that Lou Bega released both his own version of the song and a Radio Disney version, the music may indeed be Mambo No. 5. *Phineas may have some affection for Isabella when he says "I took in to account your cuteness and adjusted the cute meter from the beginning." *This is the first episode wherein the sub-plot causes no development (or counter-development) at all to the main plot, not even indirectly. (This excludes the episodes where the main plot causes development to the sub-plot.) In fact, the ending of this sub-plot isn't even seen, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't even 'Curse' Perry. * Second customized title card, with the first being for "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Phineas accidentally hurts Ferb like in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This marks the first time Doofenshmirtz has mentioned backstories that haven't been shown. *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted for her character in "Out of Toon". *The second time Doofenshmirtz says "Not to put too fine a point on it..." since "Tip of the Day". *Candace says of Meap, "He found me," just as Ferb says of Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster", "He found us." *There is Season 3 episode called "Meapless in Seattle". The end credits show an trailer for the episode, which was originally intended to be a joke. However, fan interest led Dan and Swampy to reconsider. *This episode is featured on the A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc. Production Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and premiered on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *This episode was originally going to be only an 11 minute episode, but Dan and Swampy liked it so much, they asked for a second half to be written. *The second half of the episode was originally going to be known as "Episode 39: Meaping with the Enemy", thus explaining why "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). This was his final television appearance. He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. In the UK and Spain, the dedication was left out as well. But it is left intact on the Netflix version. Errors * Doofenshmirtz says in his back-story that his parents disowned him and he was being raised by ocelots, although, the reason he lost Balloony was because he was guarding his parents' house, but, as said before, he wasn't being raised by them anymore. Although, they might've let him come back home. * Doofenshmirtz said his only friend as a lawn gnome was Balooney, but in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", he says his only companions were the moon and his neighbor Kenny. * When Phineas sees's Mitch's space station in the distance, Isabella's eyebrows turn thick but when Ferb says "that's no cloud" Isabella's eyebrows are thin again. * In the picture Doofenshmirtz is holding of he and Balloony, look closely. Even though the picture is black and white, his face is shown in color. Though that may have been done on purpose just because Doofenshmirtz's childhood is meant to be odd. * Before the My Ride From Outer Space ''sequence, it shows Ferb wearing the seatbelt inside the ship. This means he shouldn't be being flung around when we see him inside the ship again. * Ferb shifts the gear all the way up. However, in the next scene, you can see the shifting handle isn't all the way up. However, this could be explained that Ferb lowered it. * The last time Isabella tells Phineas that she thinks she's the one causing the cute interference, her belt is gone. * Candace steps on the baseball launcher and sends the baseball a few houses over, but we have just seen the baseball still embedded in the windscreen of Meap's crashed ship. * Isabella is seen with eyebrows even though it was revealed that she doesn't have any ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"). Continuity *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz revealed in "I Scream, You Scream", is evidenced for the second time. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. Previously were in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and "Got Game?". *Candace mention that she's been in outer space in "Out to Launch" and wouldn't go there again, and Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar from said episode and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship. *The Bettys from "Ready for the Bettys" are mentioned. *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line of ''Gitchee Gitchee Goo from "Flop Starz". *Phineas and Ferb mention Taco Night like in "Got Game?" and "Journey to the Center of Candace". *Much like in "Traffic Cam Caper", "Flop Starz", and "Out of Toon", Phineas is oblivious to Candace trying to bust him. Allusions *'Star Wars' - ** Mitch tells Meap "I am not your Father," referencing the iconic line "I am your father," from The Empire Strikes Back. ** As Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are approaching Mitch's ship, Phineas thinks it's a cloud. Ferb says, "That's no cloud. That's a space station," which is similar to what Obi-Wan says while approaching the Death Star in A New Hope, after when Han Solo thinks it's a moon. Phineas replies "I've got a good feeling about this," which is the opposite of what Luke Skywalker said. ** When Ferb is test-driving Meap's ship, Mitch says, "I have you now", the same line Darth Vader says at the end of A New Hope. The line is said in a similar delivery as Darth Vader's, and Mitch's ship is sent spinning off into the distance, which also happened to Darth Vader. ** When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are in Meap's spaceship, they get caught in a tractor beam, alluding to the Millennium Falcon's getting caught in a tractor beam in A New Hope. Phineas shouts, "We're caught in a tractor beam!" which is what Han Solo says on board the Falcon. ** Mitch says "All too easy" after trapping Meap. Darth Vader says this line after he thinks he has trapped Luke Skywalker in carbonite in The Empire Strikes Back. ** When Phineas is testing the cute meter, Isabella remarks after believing that her cuteness has thrown off the meter's readings: "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come." which is Luke Skywalker's line from Return of the Jedi. ** After Meap defeats Mitch, Candace says, "I don't believe it," in the same breathless voice that Luke does in Empire Strikes Back, when Yoda raises his ship from the lake. ** Star Tours: When Phineas says "We're caught in a tractor beam!" It's familiar when RX-24, captain of Starspeeder 3000 says "Oh no! We're caught in a tractor beam!"on their way to the Endor moon. * Star Trek: Voyager - The first tones of the opening music are the same as the ones of the theme of the science-fiction series. * Monty Python and the Holy Grail - '''When Phineas asks Mitch his name and he answers, "I'm am known by many names throughout the universe, well two mainly, Mitch and some of the guys call me Big Mitch" is like when King Arthur asks Tim the Enchanter "By what name are you known?" and he responds with "there are some who call me... Tim?". *Whose Line Is It Anyway?' - When Monogram is talking while Carl performs hand gestures, which is a recurring sketch in the show called "Helping Hands". *'Seinfeld' - When Carl shakes his finger and Monogram says "He's a bad, bad man", it refers to Babu who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *'ET: The Extra Terrestrial' - Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous scene from ET. *'The Wizard of Oz' - When Candace first shows up on her bicycle, the music playing is very similar to the music that played when Miss Almira Gulch rides ''her bicycle in this film. *'Aliens' - Candace aims the baseball pitcher toy and says, "Get away from him, Mitch!", referencing Ripley's famous line to the queen while saving Newt. *'Sleepless in Seattle -' The next episode of The Chronicles of Meap is entitled "Meapless in Seattle," a parody of the romantic comedy. *'Transformers' - "More than Meaps the Eye" is a play on the tagline of the toy line series which was "More than meets the eye.", a motto said especially by Optimus Prime. This is also the name of the first 3 episodes of the original Transformers cartoon. *'Bendaroos - '''Candace and Stacy's toy Bango-Ru may be a play on the name Bendaroos. The Bango-Ru dolls bear a striking resemblance to the '''Littlest Pet Shop' toys. *'Mr. Bean (animated series) -' Stacy's "bunny bear" may be a reference to the "Missing Teddy" episode of Mr. Bean. *'Moonwalk' - After Doofenshmirtz puts on the Socky-Shocky Suity and starts to charge static electricity, he does the moonwalk. *'Donkey Kong Country' - The part where Phineas, Ferb and Isabella ride creatures such as caterpillars, and flying creatures resemble the Zingers and Rambi the Rhino Donkey Kong and Diddy can ride in the cool collection Mitch keeps. *'The Red Balloon '- In the short film of the Red Balloon a boy finds a balloon and becomes attached to it .It follows him around but one day he looses it, in the end the boy is carried off into the sky holding onto a bunch of balloons. This is similar to the story line of Doofenshmirtz with his balloon. *'Wing Commander' - Mitch's spacecraft slightly resembles some of the alien spacefighter-craft from this computer game franchise. *'Back To The Future - '''During "My Ride From Outer Space" one of the lyrics is "If I were any faster I'd be going back in time" which is a reference to the DeLorean. *'Keroro Gunsou''' Meap's physical appearance is similar to that of the frog space aliens in Keroro Gunsou, also known as "Sgt. Frog." In addition, Meap is named after the sound he makes, similar to how the character that makes the "Kero" noise is named Keroro. Also, this episode has a narrator that sounds similar to the narrator of Keroro Gunsou. *Armageddon- During My Ride From Outer Space the line "Slingshot around the sun" appears. The term came from the movie when they would "slingshot" around the moon to use its gravitational force to help propel the ship to the asteroid. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * David Mitchell as Mitch * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Don LaFontaine as Movie VO voice * Additional voices: Wes Johnson, Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatisciore Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Meap Category:Candace Flynn